Fin: The Final Challenge
by LeafAkemi
Summary: Book 1 of the Fin Chronicles. (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) After fighting a witch, Homura realizes that the whole scenario she's in is impossible. Even her shield is back. Homura tries to abandon the timeline. But now, palette swaps of Mahou Shoujo are being taken over by their other selves. The consequences of Homura's power are too great... The final challenge has arrived.
1. It Begins

**Fin: The Final Challenge**

Despair. It exists in this world. We all fight against it. For all eternity, we fight. This being is everywhere. It corrupts us. Yet we cannot fight back. Only the ones whose time has come can.

Puella Magi.

Puella Magi, whose souls are pure light. Puella Magi, who fight endlessly. Puella Magi, who fall into despair. Puella Magi, who become the very things they fight.

Despair.

Despair corrupts their souls. And darkness swarms, eating away the light. Shadows consume them, and they become despair. Despair, shadowy beings of death.

Witches.

One, known as Madoka, ended this cycle of despair. Yet despair reincarnates. Yet despair keeps living. And demons reign.

Rising.

A witch, in the world of demons, is rising. Nothing can stop it. Even the hourglass falls against it. It sucks the very souls from Puella Magi.

It seems the time has come for the final challenge.

Fin is rising.

The end is coming.


	2. Dying

Chapter 1 – Dying

She knew it was all over when the body hit the ground. The body was twisted in areas, burned to oblivion. The cuts streaked through the body like rivers, the red liquid showing beneath the flesh. Burns decorated the skin like it was a suntan. The girl was truly dead.

The brown-haired girl stared up at the monster that was most likely going to make quick work of her. Tara trembled.

**Human:** Tara Lelle

**Family: **Yet Unknown

**Color: **Lavender

**Symbol:** Swirl

**Hair Color: **Light Brown

**Eye Color: **Dark Blue

She wished she had never decided to come here. But Tara was sure she had heard voices coming from here.

And so she came to the place she would die.

She had almost laughed when she saw the "monster". It was a mask, with triangles for minions! But then….

"_You…idiot…witch!" the girl taunted. _

"_I'm…not…even…trying…," Her body shook for a second. _

"_TAKE THIS!" She shouted spontaneously._

"_Attacco a catena! CHAIN ATTACK!"_

_**Pseudo-Puella: **__Chanette Levesque_

_**Puella: **__Forever Unknown_

_**Weapons: **__Whip, Chains_

_**Wish: **__To regenerate any part of her as long as she could save someone._

_**Color: **__Magenta_

_**Symbol:**__ Chain_

_**Eye Color: **__Purple_

_**Hair Color**__: Red_

_**Outfit: **__Red armor with pink chain bows._

_Magenta chains rose up and slashed the "witch", cutting it apart. The various triangles fell and shattered into pieces. _

_It was only then Tara realized one of their points was dangerously close to her back._

"_AAH!" she screamed, getting away from the poisonous lead tip._

_The girl turned around. _

"_Hello? Are you ok? Anyone?"_

_She was oblivious to the flood of molten lead gushing out of the monster._

_Tara shrieked, the girl turned around, her small chain whip at the ready…_

_But it was too late._

Tara shivered at the thought of the flood washing over the girl, her shrieks as the molten liquid burned her alive….

She had only escaped by that odd…..shadow-thing. Immediately, there was something grasping her hand, all was gray, and then she was in a different place then before.

"You won't last long."

A small, white creature crawled out. It had blue-tinged ears, blue eyes, and a blue egg-like symbol on its tail.

"You should make a contract. It's the only way to stay alive."

"Wh-who are you?" Tara whimpered. "I-I'll make a contract if you-"

Suddenly, the odd cat-thing was riddled with blood and holes.

Tara shook herself from her transfixed persona. She shakily got to her feet, only just realizing she had kneeled in the pool of the chain girl's blood.

"Never make a contract," A girl with long, green-ish blue hair said, her eyes boring in to Tara.

"My name is Leaf. If you make a contract, it'll kill you."


	3. Gems and Seeds

Chapter 2 – Gems and Seeds

"A…what?" Tara wondered aloud. "What is a contract?"

"A contract is where you get magical powers in exchange for one wish. But you are condemned to fighting witches. The wish is usually horribly twisted. And you can never escape."

Tara paled and back away,right in the point of a minion.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as her right side exploded in pain. She groaned as Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Here, hold this. Maybe you can, oh, I don't know, _defend yourself," _she said sarcastically.

"Wait! Where are you-"she was cut off as Leaf jumped into the sky, teleporting instantaneously. She pulled a gun out of her shield and started to fight.

**Psudo-Puella:** Leaf Chintelle

**Weapons:** Guns, Teleportation, Colpo de Luce, Tempo Rompiere, Time Bombs, other bombs

**Final Attack:** Tempo di Rusaga

**Ultimate Attack: **Destino Cambiamento

**Wish: **Unknown

**Color:** Dew (Blueish-green color, teal-like)

**Icon:** Diamond

Tara gripped her shotgun. Leaf had thrust it her hands, so she was afraid it might explode. After all, Leaf seemed to hate her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped it tightly.

She wanted to leave. Tara wanted to run, forget about what had happened, and never look back.

But that wasn't a option.

She watched, gaping as Leaf shot the thing in the eye. The…._mask_ then proceeded to shoot her down with sliver points.

**Witch:** Maskenspiel

**Type:** Silvermask witch

**Nature:** Greed

**Familiar:** Eisen

**Weapons:** Silver darts, molten lead, shape-shifting

**Icon:** Mask

**Weak Point:** Eyes

"You…..girl…did you watch me?' Leaf choked out.

"Y-yes. My n-name is T-tara," Tara stammered.

"Those…eyes were the witch's weak point. You have to pay attention!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Tara said, confused. "What's a witch?"

"I'll explain later. For now…" Leaf smiled, the jumped up and shouted, "_Tempo di Rusaga!"_

Tara had no idea what that meant, but almost immediately Leaf's arms were surrounded by guns. What looked like millions of tiny teal shots poured out.

Leaf calmly walked away as the (witch?) thing exploded, and the silver lined caverns they were in vanished.

She caught a grey seed-like thing in her hand.

Tara let the shotgun clatter to the floor. She ran over to the dead girl and looked at something she had not noticed before.

A gem.

A _soul_ gem.

It was shattered.

It was _pitch black._

And as smoke spewed from the shattered gem, it twisted and morphed.

It was now a seed. Like what Leaf had.

And Leaf spoke words that would haunted Tara for the rest of her life.

"She's become a witch."


End file.
